zeridiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Republikan - Historical Overview
Zeridium History: The group was originally founded under the name of “Z.I” (The Zeridium Infantry) by Stickman Stilman, Zippo Nabob and Izzy Vega. Founded on a small parcel within Porcupine on the Mainland early September 2006. Rob Nacon then joined soon after the Group was founded. "Z. I. is an SL army. We do have combat, but first we train our soldiers. Our base is in the sim of Porcupine. We have a unique base, for an SL army. It is a floating city roughly 400m up in the sky. We would love to have any member of SL join Z. I. as long as they have been in SL one month or longer. We love to have visitors explore our base! So even if you don't want to join, come on down to Z. I. capital city, and have a look! (IM Zippo Nabob if you want to join Z. I.) *Please if you rez anything, clean it up later. ''-Z. I. High Command"'' "Z. I. is an SL army. We do have combat, but first we train our soldiers. Our base is in the sim of Dagny SW. We have a unique base, for an SL army. It is designed to look like a city, for a real battle feel. We would love to have any member of SL join Z. I. as long as they have been in SL one month or longer. We love to have visitors explore our base! So even if you don't want to join, come on down to Z. I. capital city, and have a look! (IM Zippo Nabob if you want to join Z. I.) *Please if you rez anything, clean it up later. ''-Z. I. High Command''" New Zeridium Republik: Sead Lethovaara, shadow Doughboy, and Rob Nacon Late 2008 the group was ultimately disbanded by High Command. The land was sold and now a blank parcel. New Zeridium Colony: After the gaining of the Narnia simulator, the name of the group was changed to the "New Zeridium Colony”. It was during this time that "Colen Dryke" became a Supreme Commander, and the first of several well-known base designs were erected. The group was then to undergo a series of structural and material changes; passing through several Narnia rebuilds, armour sets, and general pieces of organization. At the period of time when the largest change was to occur, Narnia was a “snow ‘n ice” themed simulator, sporting a large defensive wall, a mountainous slope, and two administrative towers. This design was never fully completed, as the builder – The Colony’s main commander Saed Lehtovaara, resigned from the group due to Real Life issues. While Saed received several pieces of emotional blackmail from Enlisted Personnel at this stage, he remained firm in his decision, and Colen Dryke was given the role of sole Commander. Grave Irata was then set to resurface as the leader of “merc.net”, gaining both Dryke and Narnia from the now-defunct Colony. The NZC then split in half – the loyalists going to the newly-founded “Zeridium Republik”, and various other members being lured into membership with “merc.net”, preferring to stay with both Dryke and Narnia. Zeridium: Zeridium was founded by “Fox Mulgrave”, and was under the leadership of three Commanders (C-1, C-2, C-3); Fox Mulgrave, Brolack Badger, and zechi Uram. A week after the formation of merc.net, Grave Irata gave up on his budding group. Colen Dryke drifted briefly to Sparta, and then returned to Zeridium, allowing the use of Narnia once more to go to the military. Zeridium moved from their temporary home in the “Isle of Angristi” simulator on the 22nd of July, 2009. While retaining a large number of old Personnel and Command Staff, the group is structured in an entirely new way, and has been refitted with new weaponry, armour, and insignia variations. The theme and aim of the group remains as it has always been. June 2009: Zeridium Founder Fox Mulgrave disbands the group due to financial reasons and a dispute for the use of the simulator Narnia with owner Colen Dryke. Category:Zeridium - Historic Archives Category:Original Founding: Category:Zeridium Republik: